


Scotty Doesn't Know

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I REGRET NOTHING, Oral Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons, honestly this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty doesn't know, Scott doesn't know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> TItle taken from 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra. 
> 
> I listened to this song on repeat the entire time while writing this. THE ENTIRE TIME!!!
> 
> **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> (Some shameless self-promotions: [[my tumblr]](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/))
> 
> As always, beta-ed by the ever lovely [marywimsical](http://marywimsical.tumblr.com/). You should all follow her!

Allison quivered as Erica continued to rub frantically at her clit. A moan escaped from her throat and she could see Erica’s smirk. Before Allison knew it, she was coming all over Erica’s hand and shivering as Erica rubbed her through her aftershocks. Finally, once she’d calmed down, Erica stopped. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean, a smug look on her face the whole time. Allison moaned again, causing Erica’s grin to grow. A few moments later, Allison asked Erica if she could help her out, now. 

Erica winked and replied, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s been taken care of.” Allison groaned, her head slamming back down onto the pillow. “I’ll show myself out,” Erica said, chuckling lightly to herself. Allison shot up quickly before Erica disappeared.

“Don’t tell Scott!” She yelled. Erica’s grin turned almost feral, still with a hint of smugness.

“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t.” Erica said before jumping out of Allison’s window. Allison sighed before collapsing back down onto her pillow.

*.*.*

Erica’s head was between Allison’s legs this time, Allison’s thighs wrapped securely around Erica’s head. Erica’s hands were on Allison’s thighs, holding them steady as she dragged her (human) teeth gently across Allison’s clit. Allison arched under the ministrations, hands gripping her sheets so tight that her knuckles were white. She felt Erica move a hand down her thigh. The hand ended up at the entrance of her pussy. Erica circled the clenching entrance for a moment before thrusting a finger inside. Allison came all over Erica’s face and she felt momentarily bad about it before Erica sat up, her face dripping, a smug grin settled onto her lips. Allison was no longer sorry, just horny. Erica smelled the change and smirked as she kneeled over Allison and crawled up her body. When they were face to face, Erica paused, giving Allison a simple, genuine smile. Allison smiled back before leaning up to capture Erica’s lips in a kiss. She moaned, tasting herself on Erica’s tongue. It was different, something she’d never done with Scott, but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant. While Erica was distracted, Allison dipped a hand between Erica’s legs and slipped it up her skirt. She quickly slid her hand beneath the fabric of her panties and began fingering her clit. Erica moaned as Allison gently massaged her. Allison took that moment to flip them. She pinned Erica’s hands above her head and spread her legs over Erica’s, trapping her beneath her. She grinned as she dragged a blunt nail over Erica’s clit. Her breath hitched and she arched under Allison’s attentions. Now it was Allison’s turn to be smug as she applied more pressure to Erica’s clit. She whined and came a moment later. Allison grinned.

*.*.*

Allison was on her knees this time as Erica fingered her, prepping her for the strap-on she’d brought with her. Three of Erica’s fingers were inside her when her phone went off. She groaned before looking at the screen. 

“Scott,” she breathed out. Erica froze before realizing that Allison was telling her that Scott was calling. Erica grinned evilly behind Allison as she leaned over her back. 

“Answer it,” she mumbled into Allison’s ear. Allison’s eyes bugged.

“N-no, he’ll k-know!” Allison moaned as Erica hit her g-spot. Erica laughed.

“No he won’t. Not if you keep calm and don’t moan.” Erica said. Before they could talk anymore, Erica pressed the answer button on Allison’s phone. 

“H-hi Scott!” Allison said, her voice too high and too cheerful. Erica snickered quietly behind her.

“Hey Allison! So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?” Scott asked. Before Allison could answer, Erica removed her fingers, causing her to whine. [Shit!] she thought. “Is everything ok Allison?” Scott sounded nervous and Allison knew she had to answer fast.

“Yeah, everything’s fINE SCOTT, FUCK!” Allison yelled as Erica’s strap-on slipped inside. She felt Erica’s blunt teeth bite into her shoulder as her chest moved as she held back loud laughter.

“Are you sure everything’s ok, Allison? You sound like you’re in trouble or pain or something,” Scott replied, his voice slightly anxious.

“Yes, Scott, I’m fuck I’m fine, I p-prOMISE! Look, I gotta g-go. B-bye!” Allison hurriedly hung up, not even getting to hear Scott’s goodbye. She quickly ducked her head against her chest as Erica gave a particularly hard thrust. She moaned. “Erica, you are evil. Truly evi-ERICA!” She cried out as Erica put pressure on her clit. Once Erica pulled out, Allison collapsed fully onto the bed and felt Erica crawl over her. A hand gripped her shoulder, holding her down. She could only guess what Erica was doing but she found it extremely hot. A few minutes later, she felt Erica’s release landing on her back and then, a few moments later, she felt Erica rubbing it in. Allison smiled. 

“I guess Scott’s gonna know now, huh?” She asked. She felt Erica place a kiss behind her ear.

“Scotty’s gonna know. I’m gonna tell Scotty, gonna tell him myself.” Erica sang, just a little bit off key. Allison burst into laughter.

“You would quote Lustra, wouldn’t you?” Allison asked as Erica crawled off of her and behind her. Erica fixed them so they were spooning and continued humming ‘Scotty Doesn’t Know’ into Allison’s ear.


End file.
